1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle beam used in a suspension for the rear wheels of a front-wheel drive motor vehicle, and more particularly to a vibration-proof structure for that axle beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of the above described axle beam is shown in FIG. 9. The axle beam 1 is composed of a long cylindrical body and is disposed in the width direction of a motor vehicle. Axles are provided at both ends of the axle beam 1 for supporting wheels. Suspension arms project from both end portions of the axle beam 1, and a tip end of each of the arms is turnably connected to a suspension member or the like under a vehicle body through an elastically damping mount(not shown). Shock absorbers and springs(not shown) are interposed between the axle beam 1 and the vehicle body.
The axle beam 1 has a downwards-opening letter U-shaped section as shown in FIG. 9. A stabilizer bar 4 composed of a torsion bar is disposed in the center of the opening portion of the axle beam 1 so as to longitudinally extend within the axle beam 1. Both ends of the stabilizer bar 4 are secured to both end surfaces of the axle beam 1.
In the axle beam having the above-described structure, the axle beam sometimes vibrates in the transverse direction to generate resonant sound therewithin at the vehicle braking time or the like. For preventing this resonant sound, conventionally, vibration-proof rubber bodies 5' are inserted within the axle beam 1 in elastic contact with both the stabilizer bar 4 and the axle beam 1.
The axle beam 1 and the stabilizer bar 4 must be subjected to rust-preventing coating. But, this rust-preventing coating cannot be adopted to the vibration-proof rubber bodies 5' since they are worsened due to this coating and the portions in contact with them cannot be coated.
Under the above circumstances, conventionally, the axle beam and stabilizer bar are previously subjected to the rust-preventing coating, respectively, and then, the vibration-proof rubber bodies are inserted when the axle beam and the stabilizer bar are assembled. However, this method requires time and labour in assembling.